coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1500 (11th June 1975)
Plot Mavis tries to organise a trip to the Gatsby Club to see Rita sing and tries to persuade Ken to join them but he makes no promises, possibly having taxi work. Hilda isn't asked but claims she has a previous engagement anyway. Bet is especially nice to Betty to get her to let her leave early for the Gatsby trip. Ernie is pleased with Blanche's organisation of residents who will write in protest against the rates rise, and Jerry promises his van to deliver leaflets. Harry Goulden is pleased with a Gazette story on their protest. Emily feels left out. Hilda admits to Stan she can't go to the Gatsby as she has no dress to wear. Deirdre, Ray, Jerry, Len and Alf agree to go to the club as well. Stan tells Rita about Hilda's dress problem and she agrees to see if she has anything she can wear. Ernie is promised useful information from an anonymous "well-wisher" who rings him up to arrange to meet him. Len gives Jerry the van keys, not knowing what he wants them for. Ernie apologises to Len for the fight. Ernie discovers from his ex-council employee contact that they bought ten tractors and earth-moving machines six months ago which haven't been used. They were very expensive and were bought from the brother of a councillor. Hilda is touched by Stan and Rita's gesture. Blanche also joins the Gatsby trip. Ray complains about the drink prices. Len drives Bet and Hilda there. Deirdre enjoys Ray's company but is embarrassed to see Maurice Gordon there. He pushes his way on to their table and is all over her. Emily suggests Ernie gets interviewed on local radio about the protest. Maurice gets drunk and tries to force Deirdre to dance with him. When she resists, Ray tells him to stop and throws him to the floor. Cast Regular cast *Mavis Riley - Thelma Barlow *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Hunt - Anne Kirkbride *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley Guest cast *Harry Goulden - Barry Lowe *Alfredo - Jack Platts *Ralph Lancaster - Kenneth Watson *Maurice Gordon - Ray Lonnen Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug and front bedroom *3 Coronation Street - Back room *The Kabin *Gatsby Club Notes *This episode saw the debut of the programme's fourth, and shortest-lived, title sequence. *The tune playing on Bet Lynch's radio as she gets ready for the Gatsby Club trip was well known to television viewers at the time as the theme to the Thames Television comedy series Man About the House. It was called Up To Date and was composed by Johnny Hawkesworth. *Bet Lynch states that The Flying Horse is on Mawdsley Street instead of the usual Jubilee Terrace. *''TV Times'' synopsis: When the Rovers' regulars have a night out Ray is involved in a fight over Deirdre. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,196,000 homes (6th place), however this figure includes 530,000 homes in Scotland that were watching the previous episode (see next note). *Due to the 1975 ITV Strike continuing at Scottish Television until Monday 9th June, this episode was transmitted in that region on Thursday 12th June at 6.30pm, gaining another 610,000 homes watching. On 11th June viewers there had seen Episode 1499 at the usual 7.30pm time while Episodes 1497 and 1498 had been transmitted at 5.30pm and 7.30pm respectively on 9th June. In the Border Television region, this episode was transmitted on Thursday 12th June in the programme's usual 7.30pm timeslot, Episode 1499 having been transmitted in the Wednesday 11th June 7.30pm timeslot and not shown on Monday 9th June. This was due to a dispute at the station which began on Thursday 5th June when staff received a management letter saying they would not be paid for the former strike period when a national agreement with the ACTT had said otherwise. Staff returned to work on Tuesday 10th June. During the same period there were technical problems in the same region with a burnt-out component affecting viewers in the Solway area who received pictures from the Caldbeck transmitter which consequently was only running on quarter power. Category:1975 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns